Talk:Milo Counting
Title This is an incredibly awkward title, and I'm not sure it's at all accurate. The use of "stop-motion" and the categorization of this as an "Animated Segment" are both misleading. The technique is a *kind* of stop-motion, but the term normally suggests the use of clay, plasticine, or other figures, not live actors. In this case, the more accurtate term would be the phrase coined by Norman McLaren, "pixillation," since it's essentially used as an effects or editing technique; it's a kind of animation, but I don't think this should be categorized as an "animated segment" anymore than we would a Creature Shop film which had CG cloud effects matted into the background. "Pixillated Number-Holding Man" isn't much better as a title, though; something simple, like just Number-Holding Man," would be an improvement. I'll try to do some more research, but I believe these segments were produced by Chatsby Films, who also did the Jane Tuesday bits, going by some old images on their website which now seem to be gone. If that can be confirmed (I'll try to look into that when I get settled in next week or so), I'd like to suggest that these bits would be better off in an article on the studio. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 12:07, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, "Number-Holding Man" doesn't do much for me. I would vote for any name that's more elegant. -- Danny (talk) 16:53, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::If one of these was released on video, I can see what the back of the box or the chapter stops call them. But I can't seem to find any right now. —Scott (talk) 17:19, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, even if it was (and it doesn't seem to be), most of the Sesame chapter stops, outside of the Old School set, tend to avoid labeling random skits like that. Since I have net access right now, I may go ahead and check with the Chatsby people. But barring that, how about something like "Live Action Number Segments" or something like that. Also incredibly vague, but almost anything would be an improvement, so any and all suggestions are welcome. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:28, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Agreed. I'm probably the one who coined the title to begin with, thinking it as descriptive as anything else. Tony mentioned that it was called "something like" Stop-Motion Milo's #(number) on my talk page, but that doesn't prove much. It would be good if we could dig up an official name on a script or the like, though. --Andrew T. 06:23, 3 July 2007 (UTC) :::::How about just "Number Man" for his name for now; that's less clumsy than number-holding. , if less specific. Still the only confusion I can see for it is with "Number Guy" on a quick search. Also, if the technique isn't stop-motion animation then the article should be reworded - only I don't understand what was said about it a few comments up so I can't do it myself! -- Wendy (talk) 15:52, 8 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, that works for me. -- Danny (talk) 16:10, 8 July 2007 (UTC) :::::::Could somebody check the A&E Biography and get the real name? The consensus is clearly in favor of changing it, but I don't see why we should have to change it more than once. It seems to be within our reach. If no one has the Biography, then go ahead with "Number Man." -- Hilleyb 16:31, 8 July 2007 (UTC) ::The end credits of Biography don't include this segment probably because it's just incidental music and not really a song. Brian, is there anywhere else in the documentary where it might be named? I don't have the time to watch the whole thing again right now. —Scott (talk) 18:23, 8 July 2007 (UTC) :::Evidently, there's a brief shot of a Sesame Street script shown partway through the special. Without having seen it, though, I don't know where it is. --Andrew T. 20:27, 8 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Ah yes, there's something in the script called "Milo Counting #12" that follows the Suzie Kabloozie cartoon for #12. Milo must be the studio that produces the films, or perhaps the director or the actor...? —Scott (talk) 21:03, 8 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Well Andrew thought they were made by Chatsby Film, so more likely the director, actor, or even what they were calling the character. -- Wendy (talk) 19:46, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::Actually, Chatsby got back to me, and it's not their work (though they did send me a useful list of all segments they did work on, which could be useful in future). Right now, as cryptic as it is, given what Scott found, I'd suggest moving to "Milo Counting," and citing the script as a source, and maybe adding a stump tag to the talk page, until we can find more information about the name and production, and yeah, re-word to remove the "stop-motion" bit. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:09, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :::::::Addendum: a search through BMI turned up this list of the "Milo Counting" segments, all with similar labels, and the composer is identified as Caleb Sampson. Sampson's dead now, and no other leads turned up, but I think that's enough to justify renaming the page, and to help flesh it out a bit. - Andrew Leal (talk) 20:09, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Well This sketches Were defintly animated by Jane aaron animater of the ornate number sketches ive noticed watching Milo Counting that some of the locations Used in Milo counting are also used in the ornate numbers Sketches Also i've look all over the internet but there is nothing about who played Milo it Shall remain a mystery of who played him. -- Nick Griffith 00:42, 13 July 2010 (UTC) ::::::::My closest Friend said on her facebook page that Milo was protrayed by Sacha baron cohen And thats a great big Discovery -- Nick Griffith September 2010 :::::::: I'm afraid your closest friend's Facebook isn't a source. I'm taking the claim out until we have some other evidence (does your friend just think it looks like him, or did Cohen mention it in an interview, and so on; to my eyes at a glance it kinda maybe looks like him but not enough to go "Hey, that's right!" without anything stronger). In fact, watching the actual videos on Sesamestreet.org seems to disprove the claim (nose bridge isn't the same) plus, during the time frame, Cohen was working exclusively in England so it's pretty unlikely he would have been in New York doing film inserts for Sesame. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC)